


Office Toy

by TheDarknessWithinYou



Series: Toy [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Desk Sex, Extremely Underage, Felching, M/M, Office Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:49:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarknessWithinYou/pseuds/TheDarknessWithinYou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bring your kids to work day at the Ministry.</p><p>READ THE TAGS! NOT A NICE FIC! YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Toy

**Author's Note:**

> It needs to be said that any of the stuff in this fic is fiction and should stay that way. If any of this were attempted in the real world the perpetrators would be required to have a rusty knife shoved up into their anal cavity and twisted repeatedly, then the knife removed and replaced by a salt stick.

James cordially greeted his employees as he gently steered his son towards his office with a light hand on the boys shoulder. He took his time, stopping to talk and introduce Harry as they walked. The man didn't want to give the appearance of rushing. He certainly didn't want anyone to suspect that he wanted to get his son in his office and bent over the desk as soon as possible.

Ever since James had been promoted to Head Auror and gotten a good look at his new office he'd had a recurring fantasy of having his son spread out on that huge desk. His wife had come in the first weekend and convinced him to 'christen' the desk, but the whole time he was wishing he was sliding into his son's ass instead of his wife's pussy.  Eventually he'd had to turn her over and take her from the back just so he could come. Today he was finally going to get the chance to play out his fantasies.

When James passed his secretary's desk, the woman stopped him. "Mr. Potter, I know your son is here today, but the DMLE has been sending in trainees for interviews on the new task force today. The first appointment is in only 5 minutes."

James inwardly cursed his luck. "Is there anyway to push them back for a few hours? I wanted to show little Harry around."

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. The interviews need to be completed by this afternoon," the secretary told him regretfully.

James sighed. "Alright. Just give me five minutes and send the first one in." The secretary nodded and James finally entered his office with his son, closing the door behind them.

"Now, Harry, I know we had big plans, but you are going to have to wait for the fun stuff," James told his son kindly.

"Yes, Daddy. What should I do?" Harry asked, his bright green eyes taking in the huge room.

"Just take a seat here next to Daddy and stay quiet through the interviews. Alright?"

"Yes, Daddy," Harry answered obediently and took a seat on the chair James arranged next to his own desk chair.

The next few hours were torturous. James swore he could feel the heat from the small body next to him just begging to be fucked. Time seemed to crawl by and the trainees were tedious. Suddenly James couldn't take the tension anymore and called for a brief break even though there were only a few more before lunch. He called his secretary in and told her Harry was getting tired and he would be having the baby sitter pick him up.

After the woman left the room, James quickly pushed away from the desk and tugged on his son's arm. "Come on, baby boy. Under the desk," James instructed.

"I thought I was going home, Daddy," Harry questioned while he folded himself underneath the large leg area in the desk.

"Not yet, sweetie. Remember we have to have fun first. Daddy still has lots of interviews, but your gonna suck Daddy's big cock while he's busy. Aren't you, Harry?"

"OK, Daddy," Harry replied while nodding.

"That's Daddy's good boy," James praised. The door began to open so James quickly pushed his chair back under the desk. "Get to it. And be very quiet," James whispered before turning to the newest interviewee.

While James let the small blonde woman introduce herself small hands worked on the button on his pants, then silently lowered the zipper. Harry's practiced hands reached through the hole in his boxers to free his hardening prick. Hot wet breath flowed across the head as Harry leaned in and started licking the shaft to bring him to full length. The small tongue traced veins, licking around the sensitive head.

James struggled to keep his moans in while he discussed the new assignment with the woman. His son's hot mouth covered the head of his cock, tongue swirling the leaking pre-come around as he lowered his mouth taking in more of James. Harry's lips circled his fathers prick, tongue painting patterns on the thick shaft. The boy moved slowly up and down, no suction, just a hot wet mouth encasing the mans cock.

Interviews came back to back as Harry worked his prick with ease and James staved off his orgasm knowing there was no way he could keep from showing that. The child gradually built up suction and James' eyes threatened to roll into the back of his head.The secretary told James that the next person would be the last before lunch break so before the man came in James leaned back, taking in the sight of his spit covered cock being swallowed by his son. Harry looked at him with bright eyes when James cupped the back of his head and made him speed up.

"Work yourself open for me, Harry. Just one more person and then we have our fun." Harry nodded as much as he could with a prick in his mouth so James sat back up in time for the last man to enter. Harry pulled himself off James' dick and a faint rustling could be heard as the boy stripped in the tight confines under the desk. James thanked Merlin for big desks and small boys.

Harry returned to James' cock and resumed his sucking. James imagined small spit soaked fingers working in and out of that small pink hole and it took everything in him not to come on the spot. Later he couldn't remember one word the short man had said in the entire interview. As soon as the door shut behind the man James grabbed his wand and cast several locking and silencing charms on the room before dragging the boy from under the desk.

James picked his bare son up by the waist and laid him out on the huge desk top. The small pale boy barely took up any space at all. The man pulled at Harry until his ass was flush on the edge of the desk and placed the boys feet on the arms of his chair. James sat back in his chair for a moment to take in the beautiful picture, his son laid out like a feast before him. The small hole winking at him as it tried to close back up after Harry had fingered himself open for his father.

Not one to let hard work go to waste, James leaned forward and licked around the pink rim as Harry squirmed, tracing the small wrinkles with the tip of his tongue. He brought his hands up to cup and spread Harry's ass cheeks as he speared the boy on his tongue. Harry whined as James worked over his slutty hole, loving the taste of his son and the feeling of those muscles shuddering around his tongue.

When he couldn't take it anymore James stood and positioned his prick, still covered with Harry's cooling spit at the boys hole sopping wet with their combined saliva. With one hand on the boy's hip and another guiding his prick, James eased into his son. The man moaned as the tight channel gripped at his cock, the heat swallowing him down until his balls rested against Harry's ass. James couldn't decide which looked better, his fat cock disappearing into his sons wet hole or the slightly pained look on Harry's face as he just laid there took it.

He worked himself in a slow rhythm in and out of his son while the boy wriggled on the desk, knocking of papers. The boy's legs instinctively tried to wrap around his father's hips, but barely made it halfway. James pressed a hand down on Harry's stomach, savoring the feeling of his cock violating his son through the thin skin. As he pulled out, Harry's ass fought to keep him inside. When he pushed back in it felt like the toy was swallowing him up. It was everything he had fantasized and more. He began to push in faster, harder, pulling Harry back on his prick when the force of his thrusts pushed him further up the desk. This was heaven, being buried inside his son. This is what he had imagined when he had his wife in the same position all those weeks ago.

James gripped the back of his son's knees, pushing his legs up to the boy's chest and then spreading them apart until Harry's body was wide open to his hungry gaze. Harry was flailing on the desk as James got rougher, objects flying as the boy's hands searched for any kind of stability. James didn't care though and he watched every beautiful moment as his son fell apart below him. Tears were making their way out of the boy's eyes and James was coming closer to the peak. After one particularly harsh shove Harry gasped, his eyes going wide at the pain and that was the moment James came inside his son. Buried to the hilt he pumped his come into the boy as he rode out his release, grinding roughly against Harry's tender skin.

The man slumped over his son, completely covering the small child. Harry whimpered at the heavy weight on his chest. When his breath was caught James pulled out and sat back on his seat, taking in the new view. His debauched son, the man's own come leaking out of the boy's defiled body. James leaned in and slurped his come from that beautiful hole, dipping his tongue inside searching out every drop.

When he couldn't taste himself inside the boy anymore, James pulled his tongue out of his son's ass and moved to kiss the child thoroughly so Harry would be able to taste them together in his mouth. When he was finished with his toy for the moment, James allowed his son to dress. Harry jumped off the large desk, wincing slightly and as James watched his son pull on his clothing he vowed to make bring your child to work day a common occurrence in his department.


End file.
